Memories
by VeryShortMidget
Summary: Bulma thinking about all the things her and Vegeta shared together.


**Memories**

She sat above the old harbour, now just a landmark – it was last used over three decades ago. She watched as the sea released its mist to the unrelenting sun. Her dark sunglasses reflecting the piercing morning glare.

The cool breeze made her unconsciously wrap her hands tighter around her cup of coffee. Looking up, she watched as the whales played and rolled in the choppy waters, she could hear them as they blew out air, a call that reached all around her. The waves were gently splashing over the thin harbour wall.

She enjoyed this. It was their spot. They had often come here together, buying coffee on the way. Now she often came here… every morning in fact. She liked watching the sun glisten off the water. She liked watching the ocean's moods. She liked watching the seagulls soar high above her, but most of all she liked the memories.

Her thinking was stopped short as she watched a whale breaching, such a magnificent sight. It breached three times more before it gave up its show of power and freedom. It reminded her of the day they were sitting on that harbour wall and a baby whale had been breaching not very far away. So small compared to its mother, but very happy to show off what it had learned from her.

She honestly did miss him… so much. At first she had not felt anything, it was probably shock or maybe because the reality had not set in yet. She had started coming here and that is when it had hit her. That is when everything started flooding back like a wild and out of control storm. She had not cried yet, but rather basked in the memories that would always be hers. Always be of them. They would sit right here and he would tease her and try to provoke her, but instead she would tease him right back and he would be the one that was provoked. She remembered snuggling up against him when the morning air was just a bit too crisp.

Where should she go with these memories? What should she do? Does she tell him everything that she feels or does she simply hope that he knows and wait until he confirms that he does? Is he ready? Does he even want her?

It had been a while since she had last heard from him. It has been too long since she last saw him. Would he contact her first or should she try and contact him first? She felt so unsettled… her thoughts were too overwhelming. She would wait, but it was so difficult… she felt like she could not wait that long, but then again she would wait for the rest of eternity if it meant she could be with him for just one day.

She watched as a black dog galloped happily down to the water and silently giggled to herself. She remembered the time they had been here and a black dog had come up to them. She had always been a dog lover, but he had not, yet as she reached out to pet the dog, it went towards him instead, looking at him with eyes that only a dog could manage. He had no choice but to pet the dog. It was memories like these that she would always cherish.

She watched as life passed by around her. People talking, sitting in the sun, jogging, waiting for work to begin, watching the whales and she wondered if this is what it would be like. If this is how she would feel until he returned. Would she be able to wait without going crazy?

The day was becoming clearer now, the mist patchy and almost gone. The sun always the winner. She remembered the time they had both been sun burnt because they had spent most of the day here in a concealed place just next to the harbour. They had been watching the waves as they had crashed against the rocks, each time forming a different, but equally beautiful splash. They had not realized how much time had gone by until it was too late. Needless to say, they had both been as red as tomatoes and the butt of every joke that night.

Sighing, she got up and tossed her coffee cup into the nearest garbage bin. Bulma started walking away from that special place, the one thing that would stay on her mind until she returned the next day would be: when was Vegeta coming home?


End file.
